


a different sort of gentleman when you get home

by elbatross



Series: The Becca Collection: A Series of Works to a Friend [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Mental Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not fair that Erik's the only one who gets to play around with wearing fishnet and heels, even if it's just in Charles's imagination. It's time to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different sort of gentleman when you get home

**Author's Note:**

> The mental coercion is just there to cover Charles's mind tricks to keep everyone out of a private moment. Proper Dom/sub will happen later

On an overwhelming urge, Charles stole Angel’s fishnet thigh highs and a garter belt. She didn’t seem to notice that they went missing, and he didn’t try to let her know. He sat on the edge of the bed naked and stared at the cloth curiously, unsure if he should continue with his plan. 

_/You got the courage up to get them, now finish./_ Charles sighed and stood, holding one stocking in his hand as he slowly lifted his leg to slide it on. It was much different than the crew socks he was used to, fitting snugly on his muscled thigh. He waited for a moment before putting the other one on, then slid the belt onto his hips and clipped the stockings in place. One look in the mirror was all it took for Charles to grin and feel sure of his decision. The fishnet clung to his legs in a way that made them more shapely, and the belt made his hips look a hint fuller, all that black stark against his pale skin and all the lines leading to his bare crotch. He then turned, looking over his shoulder to admire the way the straps framed his plush rear. The only thing that he could think to make it better would be a trip through Raven’s closet for pumps and a touch of make up, just something to bring out his eyes (Raven had always wanted him to try it). Now, it was just a bit of curiosity that led him to want to try this cross dressing business, mostly inspired after he’d conjured up the image of Erik in that blue dress and fishnet. Erik had nearly the proper figure for it, but Charles couldn’t help but to wonder what he himself would look like all dolled up. He wasn’t ready to try for a dress, but maybe a pair of stockings and a smear of lip gloss wouldn't be so taboo, right? The worry became less important when compared to his goal, and Charles pushed the thought from his mind to move on with the plan.

He felt a lot more confident as he made his way down the hall, masking himself from the others with just a thought. It was impulse that made him try to make it down the hall with only the stockings, and bravery that allowed him to take not only Raven’s lip gloss, black pumps, and mascara, but also Erik’s leather jacket. He returned to his room, occupying himself in the bathroom with the make up. 

Erik returned home from a solo tracking mission late that night, exhausted and ready to just curl up with Charles. He slipped his shoes off at the door and headed up the stairs to Charles’s study, pausing when he wasn’t immediately greeted. He knew something was up, slowly pushing the door open.

There was Charles, posed in his favorite chair in nothing more than the pilfered stockings, heels, and favorite jacket, his lashes lush and his lips slick and shiny. “Good evening, Erik. Hope you don’t mind, I wanted to try something…different.” He stood, walking with practiced steps towards the man. Charles was already half hard and grinning up at Erik as he looped his arms around his shoulders. “You look tired. Give me a moment to get all of this off and I’ll-“

“No,” he growled, looping an arm around Charles’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Erik pulled away moments later, his own lips sticky from the gloss. “Why?”

“I wanted to try after seeing you in this sort of thing. And my arse looks fantastic, if I’m allowed to brag about it.” Charles moved away, turning around to show off his back side with a bit of pride. There was a soft zip and the clinking of Erik’s belt on the floor, making Charles smile a little with excitement. Arousal was being projected in his honor, and he could do nothing more than teeter over to his dresser, pull out the petroleum jelly, and bend over the side of the cleared off chess table. Erik took the jar.

It took all of ten minutes for Erik to have Charles thrusting against three of his fingers, the other hand gripping the base of his erection to keep him from coming too soon. He stopped to slick himself up, listened to Charles whimper and reach behind him to grab for his hip, then pressed into Charles's body completely. Charles was loud tonight, concentrating on not letting the others hear as Erik pounded into him at different angles. One particular thrust had him writhing and wanting to be laid out over the couch, but Erik denied him that and continued to thrust. 

_/You'll stay where I want you, Charles. I'm the one who's ensnared,/_ Erik projected, nipping sharply at the curve of Charles's shoulder blade and rocking into him with a final thrust. Charles clenched against Erik and screamed out his orgasm, black tears running down his face as he felt Erik’s own release pulsing into him. When they were both spent, Erik pulled out and gathered Charles into his arms to pull him to rest on the couch.

“Well?” Charles glanced up at Erik, toeing off the pumps and rubbing his foot against his calf. The friction was a pleasant scratch, repetitive and a little soothing in the afterglow.

“I think you should be careful about what you wear and whom you wear it around. I’m the only one who should be admiring you from behind,” Erik muttered, earning a chuckle from Charles. The throw blanket was drug off the back of the couch and over them, and they drifted to sleep curled together.

Raven scolded Charles about her pumps in the morning, but she let him keep them after finding the stains in the lining of the inner sole. He did have to return the jacket, but not without stuffing the stockings into the pockets with a smug smirk before Erik left out the door for his next mission. 

That evening, he found a navy pair with tiny bows tucked into the spare cardigan he kept in the study for cooler weather. If anyone noticed how lacy the exposed heels of his feet looked without the cover of slippers, not a word was uttered.


End file.
